


winding rivers

by cassandor



Series: beyond the beach [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: After Endor, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/pseuds/cassandor
Summary: the emperor is dead. now what?





	winding rivers

> _My love, where are you?_

* * *

The sky felt unnaturally empty.

When Jyn closed her eyes she could picture a past before the Empire: where densely packed trees towered above, reaching up towards the planet Endor was hewed from, only letting slivers of light from the system’s two stars touch the ground. Instead, she found herself standing in a clearing where an Imperial base once stood, looking up at the small moon’s sky. 

Only a few standard days had passed since the sky was crowded with Rebel fighters, the Death Star looming above their heads, casting a shadow over the moon. Only days since the fragments of her father’s creation had streaked across it like fireworks. Only days since it carried the echoes of cheering Rebels and Ewoks, bursting with joy and relief.

Only hours had passed since it was full of the rumbling noises of engines taking off. Finding the last of the Empire, finding the last of their families, friends. It was time for the Rebels to go home. 

_Home._

Where is home? _Where the heart is._ She hears the answer in her mother’s teasing voice, feels a ghost of a finger gently flicking the tip of her nose. _You’ve seen so many star systems already_ , _my dear_. 

Only hours since the Empire had lost its head, but seven standard months since Jyn had seen Cassian. 

Seven standard months since anyone had heard from him.

The galaxy was alive with celebration but the sky looked as empty and hollow as she felt. 

Jyn turns at the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Bodhi.” She doesn’t know what else to say, only regards the man who became her brother - face still carrying the weariness of battle, but there was a newfound confidence in his step - as he stops beside her.  

“Hey.” 

They stand there in silence. Jyn watches Bodhi fidget with the fasteners on his flight suit. Bodhi looked like he was ready to leave. She wonders if he’s worried about her.  

She was sad, yes. But not broken. 

“I guess you’re off then?” 

Bodhi nods, and Jyn can feel his relief. “There’s still work to be done. They need me. They need _you_.” His words echoes something Cassian said once, to a Bodhi unsure if a defector was welcome, to a Jyn who teetered on the edge of fleeing the Rebellion. _Fleeing home,_ “We can help them build a better future.” 

She finds herself standing at the same precarious edge once more.

“It’ll keep your mind off… things.” 

Jyn sighs, abrupt but deep. “I know. But-” her voice cracks, along with her resolve. “But-” Words fail her. She curses herself, squeezing her eyes shut, willing herself to keep it all in. 

“Jyn,” Bodhi murmurs, eye’s widening a little, pulling her close. “It’s okay.” He hesitates before stroking Jyn’s hair, tucking a rowdy lock of hair behind her ear. 

“H-he deserved to see this.” Her voice is muffled by Bodhi’s chest. Tears fall, unbidden, rolling down her face and soaking his shirt.

“I know.”

* * *

He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the window. His fingers subconsciously trace the edges of brand-new scars as his mind buzzes over plans, contacts, overdue favours. 

The glass of water had just touched his lips when the old screen in the corner comes alive. There’s a bout of static, and then:

“The Emperor is dead,” the HoloNet anchor’s voice trembles with emotion, lekku quivering with excitement. “The Empire has fallen.”

The cantina bursts into a frenzy, and roars of victory fill the small space as server droids flit around, attempting to save glassware from being shattered in the commotion.

Amidst the cheers of the raucous crowd, he catches the words “Endor”, “planet-killer”, and “Rebels.”

He sets the glass down, the water sloshing up the sides.  

It was time to go home.

* * *

>   _My dear, you are where it hurts._


End file.
